La lettre de trop
by Chipuliara
Summary: Suite à "Cher Steve". Danny se confie dans une dernière lettre. Peut-être celle qu'il n'aurait pas dû… ou peut-être bien que si. Slash !


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers d'Hawaii 5.0 ne m'appartient.

**Paring** : Steve/Danny

**Note** : Tout d'abord, bonjour ! Certaines d'entre vous, après Cher Steve, m'avaient demandé une suite. Me revoilà donc avec La lettre de trop qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas trop... ;)

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

**. La lettre de trop .**

Le lieutenant Williams frappa trois coups rapides à la porte du bureau du Comandant McGarrett avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

-J'y vais, Steve ! Prévint-il.

Le dit Steve releva la tête de ses dossiers, presque surpris. Et puis il regarda sa montre et sembla se détendre.

-Ok, répondit-il. J'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard…

-Tu travailles trop, Babe ! S'amusa son collègue. Bon aller, bonne nuit.

-Hein ? Oh, bonne nuit Danno ! Fit l'autre en haussant la voix alors que la porte se refermait.

Steve rebaissa les yeux sur son bureau, seulement éclairé d'une petite lampe, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il se leva d'un bon et se dépêcha de rattraper Danny, à peine arrivé à la porte.

-Attend ! L'arrêta-t-il en le retenant par le bras.

Danny se retourna, plus que surpris.

-Il me manque ton rapport sur la fusillade de mardi, lui rappela Steve avec un sourire qui n'allait vraiment pas avec la conversation.

Danny secoua la tête, amusé du constat.

-Suis-moi, incita-t-il. Mais tu devrais me prendre au mot et arrêter de travailler si tard ! Un jour il faudra que tu fasses ton Rambo et t'auras plus la force de rien, se moqua-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du lieutenant et Danny passa derrière le bureau à proprement parlé. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en tira le premier dossier qui s'y trouvait.

-Tiens, fit-il en le lui mettant dans les mains. Et maintenant, je m'en vais !

-Merci Danno.

Danny lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit des locaux. Steve referma la porte du bureau restée ouverte et regagna le sien. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et soupira. Peut-être que Danny avait raison, il devrait essayer de travailler moins. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui s'il n'avait pas le temps de faire de la paperasse en journée ? Il ouvrit le dossier de Danny et le parcourut en diagonale. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir sa porte.

-Danno ? Appela-t-il dans l'espoir que son équipier ne soit pas encore trop loin.

Mais il devait déjà être arrivé en bas et Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui avait pas donné le bon dossier. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre en laissant son regard se poser sur la porte close du bureau d'en face. Il y avait comme quelque chose de sacré dans cette pièce, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'y entrer sans permission. Mais après tout, qui saurait ? Surement pas Danny. Il s'en approcha et abaissa la poignée. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir, il alluma la lumière et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s'éterniser. Il ouvrit le tiroir dont Danny avait prélevé le rapport précédent et se saisit du premier. Ce n'était pas ça… Il soupçonna un instant son collègue d'avoir mis tous ses papiers dans ce tiroir sans se préoccuper de l'ordre uniquement pour faire de la place sur son bureau. Il posa le rapport sur le meuble et poussa le fauteuil pour se faire de la place dans sa recherche du _bon_ dossier. Ce ne fut pas le deuxième, pas le troisième, pas le… Il fronça les sourcils. Entre deux dossiers aux allures administratives, il y avait une feuille volante. Steve releva brièvement les yeux vers la porte, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le voie, et puis il la prit.

_Steve,_

C'était l'écriture de Danny. Il releva les yeux vers la porte une fois encore avant de se rappeler qu'il était seul. Il avait comme un étrange pressentiment. Il reposa les yeux sur le papier blanc.

_Aujourd'hui je serai particulièrement bref. Je vais aller droit au but, je vais vivre ces quelques mots comme une délivrance. Pour la première fois dans l'une de mes lettres, je vais le dire. Je m'en sens le courage. Je l'ai dit ce matin à voix haute pour la première fois. Ça m'a fait quelque chose… Je l'ai dit, et j'y ai cru. Je crois que j'ai passé un cap. Je crois que maintenant je l'accepte. Je crois que maintenant, c'est naturel. Ça ne peut pas être autrement, je me demande encore comment est-ce que j'ai pu me prendre la tête à ce point. C'est si simple, pourtant._

Steve chercha des yeux le fauteuil qu'il ramena à sa place initiale pour s'y asseoir, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il avait la sensation de violer la vie privée de son ami, mais une force indescriptible le poussait à continuer. Et son cœur battait anormalement vite, comme si lui était déjà au courant de ce qu'il allait lire.

_Je ne te le dirais pas, parce que je ne vois pas l'utilité de t'embêter avec ça, mais je le vis comme un bonus. Un bonus quelque peu lourd à porter, mais il me permet de vivre intensément chacun de tes sourires. Que tu sois heureux me suffit, pour moi les questions sans fin s'arrêtent ici. Cette lettre que je t'adresse sera surement la dernière._

_Tu vois ? Tu vois comme je me sens mieux ? Je suis soulagé quand je te vois. Tu n'es plus une source de tensions, tu m'apaises Steve. Parce que maintenant je peux le dire, et je peux l'écrire. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et à partir de maintenant je ne priverai plus Grace de ta présence à cause de mes angoisses, je profiterai de chacune de nos visites._

_Tu es devenu la raison qui me fait me lever le matin, et ça ne me dérange plus._

Steve en resta stoïque. Et puis ses mains tremblèrent, un peu…

_Tu es devenu la raison qui me fait me lever le matin, et ça ne me dérange plus._

Il inspira longuement, et expira doucement. Même son souffle était tremblant. Ses yeux le piquèrent à force de rester ouverts. Il les ferma, très fort. Peut-être trop. Dans sa tête on bougeait les meubles, il ne retrouvait plus rien. Comment faisait-on, déjà, pour penser ? Sans compter le vacarme assourdissant et le mal de crâne soudain. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au parking et sauta dans sa voiture. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le papier en main que lorsqu'il en fut encombré pour démarrer. Il le laissa tomber sur le siège passager et sortit du parking en faisant rugir son moteur. Il ne savait pas où aller, alors il prit tout droit. Toujours tout droit. Il roula ainsi pendant presque une heure, grillant stops et feux. Il évita de justesse trois accidents graves et deux camions-poubelles. Quand sa voiture se dirigea vers une falaise, il freina sec. La route tournait, mais lui s'arrêterait là. Il en avait le besoin.

Il resta de longues minutes immobile, les mains crispées sur le volant. Et puis il ferma les yeux, lâcha prise et se laissa aller dans son siège. Il souffla, relâchant la trop grande pression qui s'était accumulée dans chaque partie de son corps. Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière pour finalement sortir de sa voiture presqu'avec précipitation. Il devait prendre l'air. A pied de la falaise venaient se briser l'écume d'une mer calme et le son presque mélodique qui en ressortait l'apaisa. Il s'appuya sur le capot de sa voiture et ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant il ne pensa plus à rien, profitant simplement de l'obscurité et de la légère brise sur son visage.

Mais ne penser à rien n'est pas chose facile et très vite ses tourments le reprirent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin… il _savait_, au fond de lui, ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais c'était tellement… improbable et… bizarre et… Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant ça, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas _possible_. Mais Danny défiait toutes les lois régies dans sa tête. Celle qui disait _ne jamais y penser_, celle qui disait _ne jamais en parler_… Et puis surtout, surtout, celle qui ordonnait de _ne jamais y croire_. Il secoua la tête avec force, comme pour remettre les meubles en place. Alors la vérité le frappa soudain : il voulait le voir. Il devait le voir.

Il remonta en voiture et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour. Le cadran horaire du tableau de bord annonçait vingt-trois heures dix-sept. Il mit sa sirène et accéléra encore. Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, il ne pensa même pas à se le demander. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, tout ce dont il était capable de se souvenir à l'instant était la route menant à l'appartement de Danny. Et puis…_ Tu es devenu la raison qui me fait me lever le matin, et ça ne me dérange plus._ Il voulut accélérer, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite._ Je suis amoureux de toi._ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Putain, il était trop con… Et cette voiture qui ne pouvait pas rouler plus vite. Il évita de justesse un troisième camion poubelle et par la même occasion un quatrième accident grave. C'aurait été trop con de mourir avant de l'avoir vu. Avant de lui avoir parlé. De lui avoir dit… Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se demanda ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais il chassa bien vite l'inconfortable incertitude d'un hochement nerveux de la tête.

Se prendre la tête avait le don de faire passer le temps plus vite et une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de son ami il se retrouva comme paralysé sur son siège. Les doigts crispés sur le volant, il fixa intensément le bâtiment pendant bien une minute entière. Peut-être deux. Il sortit de sa voiture et fit quelques pas vifs dans cette direction. Puis il fit vivement demi-tour, rouvrit sa portière et se pencha assez pour pouvoir attrapé la feuille de Danny sur son siège passager. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferait, mais elle l'aidait à se souvenir que ce qu'il vivait était réel.

Il passa devant toutes les portes qui précédaient la sienne et à chacune d'entre elle son stresse augmenta. Il resta longuement devant celle de son ami avant de se décider, presque tremblant, à frapper. Il avait la gorge sèche, déglutit avec difficulté. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. Il pensa à faire demi-tour. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Danny étonné de le voir.

-Steve ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait les mains moites et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il vit le regard de Danny descendre sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et il ne sut pas s'il la reconnut. Mais il releva les yeux vers lui, inquiet, et Steve comprit que non. Il fit deux pas rapide et le prit dans ses bras, fermant très fort les yeux.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il.

Danny chancela un instant sous l'assaut. Il referma doucement ses bras autour de lui et Steve frissonna, mais il entendit à sa voix qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux. Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Steve sans savoir comment s'exprimer. Je suis désolé d'être entré dans ton bureau sans ton accord… Je suis désolé… désolé d'avoir fouillé dans tes tiroirs…

Il sentit Danny se tendre entre ses bras. Il devait avoir compris, pour la feuille, pour sa lettre. Il eut peur qu'il se recule, alors il le serra plus fort.

-Steve, je… Tenta Danny, la voix mal assurée. C'est pas… c'est pas ce que…

Mais Steve le serra plus fort une fois encore et il n'eut pas la force de lui mentir.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Continua le SEAL contre lui. Je ne savais pas… alors je suis venu, mais… je ne sais toujours pas quoi te dire…

Une ombre de mélancolie passa dans les yeux de Danny. Bien sûr… Steve ne voulait pas le perdre, mais lui répondre était trop lui demander. Steven n'aimait pas les hommes, Steven ne l'aimait pas, lui, comme il l'aimait. Et maintenant qu'il était au courant, il voulait éviter que les non-dits les consument. Au fond, il était le meilleur ami que Danny pouvait rêver avoir. Il faisait les bons choix. Du moins, dans ces cas-là… Mais la douleur n'était pas moindre. De se savoir découvert, et toujours aussi seul.

-Je comprends… Souffla-t-il.

-Non, assura son ami. Non… Je ne savais pas… comment…

Les mots avaient du mal à se former dans sa tête, puis à sortir de sa bouche. Steve s'emmêlait les pensées. Il se décolla de son ami, juste assez pour le voir, juste assez pour se pencher, juste assez pour fermer les yeux… et l'embrasser. Le tout ne dut prendre qu'une demi-seconde et Danny ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais la caresse était si douce qu'il ferma les yeux à son tour et remonta ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. L'un et l'autre ne surent que dire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Tu… Tenta Danny. Tu veux entrer ?

L'hésitation se lut dans le regard du SEAL, mais Danny s'effaça pour le cas où il accepterait et il passa devant lui vers l'intérieur du petit appartement.

-Je… je t'offre une bière ? Bredouilla alors le Lieutenant Williams.

Et la porte se referma sur ce qui serait sans doute le premier chapitre de leur longue histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Tous vos avis sont les bienvenus !

Ciao,

Chip.


End file.
